Somewhere Between Stress And Love
by Tiger Army
Summary: Wolfox fluff.Fox tries to show wolf the spirit of giving, Wolf's Receiving mixed signals. How contagious is the disease of lovesickness? RATED T. off couple, I know, but bare with me. The story's actually pretty good.


* * *

Wow... just the thought makes me physically sick to my stomach. Christmas. What a load! Too commercial, if you ask me. Well, I suppose you didn't ask me, now did you? No. The point I'm trying to make is about the snotty stuck up brats who "deserve" presents. I loathe them. There was one child, growing up, who got everything he wanted at the bat of an eye. He was stuck up, snotty, and always spoke with a superior tone. He was indeed a spiteful little brat. One christmas, I don't remember when, His house was vandalized and burnt down to fine ashes. Well, What goes around, comes around. First rule of Karma. The irony, karma, and the look on their faces forced a laugh. Don't think us cruel. It was just too Ironic. The day before the fateful trip, he wished exactly what happened to him, would happen to me. He really was vexing. He deserved it, though. Listen to me rambling on. I was so busy rambling about my own problems, I'd forgotten this whole time about the story. My mind so set upon my own past. You must be quite miffed at me now. HAHA! Anyhow, I probably should begin the story... I was perched on the couch, tail wagging apathetically as I channel surfed...

* * *

Wolf stared lazily at the flickering television, watching a mind numbing, soul crushing, reality show staring rotund celebrities and an annoying host with a high pitched voice. She couldn't be older than twenty.

"Staring at the idiot box?" Mewtwo sighed, snatching the remote.

"Yeah..."

"Anything remotely good on?"

"Nope..."

"Ah..." Mewtwo changed the channel, plopping down on the couch like a feather. "Any thought to this year's holiday list?"

"Yes. I'm buying everyone a fat sack of go to hell."

"At least get someone a gift... they don't give you a christmas bonus for nothing."

"Ah. I'll buy myself a 54'' HDTV. I'll hang it in my room full of nothing but surround sound and maybe an NES. For old times sake."

"The spirit of giving. Think about it."

"I don't believe in giving to selfish swines and stuck-up brats."

"And then there's Link, Roy, Marth, Fox, Zelda, Sheik, Red, Young and Toon Link's, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Samus, Snake, Douglas, Lucario, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, The Poké trio, Sonic, Yoshi, Kirby, Nana, Popo, Ness, Lucas, Pit, Game and watch, R.O.B. and, Hell, even Bowser!"

"How about I get really drunk and hug the lot of 'em" Wolf replied. Mewtwo sighed and hovered away. Wolf barely noticed. "mind passing me the remote?... Mewtwo?"

* * *

Dinner was fast approaching. Wolf made his way to the cafeteria, taking in all the smells. The smooth, almost velvet aroma of the turkey, The savory mashed potatoes and gravy. the smell Wolf focused on the most was the scent of sugar that surged through the air. The familiar and spicy smell of Wolf's favorite part of the feast. The candied yams. His salivary glands went insane at the strong, cinnamon-like scent of the vegetable. He rushed to the end of the small line, right behind _him_. For a split second, his excitement wore off, replaced by a mixture of hate and shame. Fox looked around, surprised by who was behind him.

"Hi." he choked out. Wolf sighed and returned the greeting, every bit killed a small part of himself. "so... put any thought towards your hol--"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll personally break your neck." Wolf snarled. Fox withdrew, surprised by the venomous bite in his voice.

"Sorry... so... Not a christmas person, 'eh?"

"Shove a holly-jolly sock in it."

"Sheesh! someone's either constipated or drunk." Fox sneered, marching off with a huge plate of mac and cheese. Wolf had to admit: He felt like he was a bit of both. He slid his tray over, grabbing a plate, and leapt to the buffet table. It all looked good. The shaved turkey, the honey glazed ham, but most of all, the yams, glistening in the light, called out to him. He fixed a quick plate and took a seat. He didn't know who he sat next to, and he didn't care. After shoveling a good portion down, taking a few swigs of eggnog, and shoveling another chunk of his food, he felt a glance befall him. He looked over to see Fox looking at him strangely. Wolf returned an equally insulting glance and continued to scarf down the remaining sustenance, savoring every morsel. For a split second, he felt content, even happy. Must be the alcohol.

"You're seriously not getting anyone anything?" Fox asked, sipping his punch. "You should--"

"Zip it. Now."

"What's your problem?" Fox asked, staring at him. "You're always in a bad mood."

"SO?" Wolf snapped

"What do you have against... EVERYTHING!" Fox snapped back. Wolf looked down, staring at the small amount of food on the plate. "Were you just born with a pole up your ass?" Wolf snickered.

"Wanna know what my problem is?" He cocked his head and clenched his fist. "All the little pricks out there who think they deserve presents. While you and your family celebrated a happy christmas with your happy family in the penthouses of the best apartments in the city, you wanna know where I was? The slum-holes of zoness. There, we were lucky to get a coat or something like that for christmas. There... There was one child, growing up, who got everything he wanted at the bat of an eye. He was stuck up, snotty, and always spoke with a superior tone. He was indeed a spiteful little brat. One christmas, I don't remember when, His house was vandalized and burnt down to fine ashes. Well, What goes around, comes around. First rule of Karma. The irony, karma, and the look on their faces forced a laugh. It was just too ironic. The day before the fateful trip, he wished exactly what happened to him, would happen to me. He really was vexing. He deserved it..."

"That's your problem?" Fox looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. So? the point is, little horrors from hell don't always deserve what they want."

"You know what? Link, Lucario and I are going christmas shopping. Come along. You'll like it"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"But--"

"multiple reasons to not go."

"you're coming with us. period."

"But--"

"We'll be waiting outside." Wolf had lost. again. He could try to sneak back to his room, lock the door, and try to force sleep. Like that would work. He'd just have to take it like a man... slash wolf... person.

* * *

Fox sat on the car. the moon's light reflected off the silver hood, making it glow. He looked up to see Wolf, sitting next to him. He jumped as a loud, piercing noise bellowed through the night.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Link honked the horn again. Fox and wolf scrambled to the car. Fox sat down, feeling the warm air flow from the heater.

"About damn time!" Lucario said, taking off his earmuffs.

"waddaya mean?"

"You were out there for about five minutes. We got in and waited to see how long you'd stay in one position. Wolf tried to get you in the car... we'd probabl--"

"Shut up and drive." Wolf barked. Fox stared out the window the entire trip, watching the frosty landscape pass by. He started to yawn, getting drowsier by the second.

Fox opened his eyes, noticing Link and Lucario were gone. They were at the mall. He still felt tired, so he leaned into his soft pillow... Pillow? There wasn't a pillow in Link's ford. He looked up, noticing Wolf's also sleeping body. He snuggled closer, enjoying his scent. Wolf woke up and stared into Fox's eyes. His eyes glowed a bright blue. Fox brought his head up, passionately kissing him. Wolf brought his mouth to Fox's ear, and, in a smooth, suave voice, whispered Fox's worst nightmare  
"Wake up!"

Fox's eyes jerked open. They were still driving, the frosty landscape littered with snowmen, snow-forts and the occasional igloo like mound. "Where are we..."

"Two minutes from the mall." Lucario said. Fox rubbed his eyes, looking over at wolf. he was still staring ahead. Fox blushed and quickly shifted his gaze out the window. He saw the bright lights of Nintendo City illuminate the night sky with thousands of colors. They arrived quickly, running through the doors and splitting up.

"So, who'd you get?"

"What?"

"Secret santa?"

"Oh... um... Samus..." Wolf said, fumbling with a piece of paper.

"Ok... Any clue on what she wants?"

"Do I look like a people-person?"

"You have no clue? at all?"

"Nope. Maybe some perfume or something?" Wolf headed over to the perfume stand. "Too... girly..." he walked over to an ammunition's shop, bought a blaster, modifications, and wrapping paper, then rushed out of the store. "Ugh. I feel horrible. I think I just lost a little part of my soul." Wolf made fake gagging noises, exaggeration facial expressions. Fox chuckled and started to walk away, apparently heading to the gift card shop. He came out minutes with a small stack of cards. About 39.

"Christmas cards?"

"You know me so well." Fox sighed, quickly scribbling something in each unique card. Wolf peaked toward one card. He read the card, stifling a laugh.

"That's the tackiest line ever." Fox glared at him. He erased the line, writing something more profound.

"There. that's your card."

"Your point?"

"um..."

"Exactly. I'll be in the car." Wolf said, pushing through the crowd to the main entrance. Fox followed. He sat on the hood and started to stare at the moon's reflection. He had no idea how long he'd been there, for when he looked up, he saw Link, Lucario, and Wolf sitting in the car.

"What's the matter Foxy? You seem a little lost-in-thought." Link chuckled. "That was a new record. Four minutes."

"Oh... sorry, just..." Fox blushed and got in the car. While Link and Lucario sang christmas carols, wolf sat silent. Fox stared out the window. "It can wait 'till tomorrow." he whispered to himself

"What?" Wolf said

"Nothing... just... ya know."

"Thinking." wolf finished the sentence for him. They both started to maniacally laugh, unnoticed by The driver and passenger, who were on the fifteenth verse of Jingle bells.

* * *

Wolf rushed inside, ripping off his leather jacket. He slid out of his shirt and jeans, hopping in between the blankets. He grabbed his jacket, feeling the inner lining. the wool felt great. Not too fluffy, not too coarse. It was a shame that it was too small. He twisted over, easing into a comfortable position. The day wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. He laughed at the thought that he had fun. Sleep quickly overtook him. He was standing in the mall, holding Fox's hands. The mall was closed, leaving them alone.

"We're finally alone."

"Yep" Wolf said, leaning in for a kiss. Fox let go, backing away.

"I didn't mean it like that. I need to talk to you..." Fox walked back towards him. He asked why he hated christmas. Wolf, confused, confided in him once again. "Okay. How do you feel about me?"

"What is this? twenty questions?" Wolf stammered, blushing wildly.

"Just answer!" Fox snapped.

"Well, I-I think... Maybe... I don't know! I'm too confused!"

"Just promise you won't have regrets" Fox said. He was now shirtless and leaning in for a kiss, which Wolf gratefully returned. Wolf began to take off his clothes, savoring every second. Just as Fox unbuttoned his pants, Wolf awoke, panting. He wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to get comfortable again.

* * *

Fox yawned, stretching his limbs. He'd had an amazing dream. He looked at his clock. Eight: thirty two. He dressed quickly and ran down to the lunch hall. He grabbed a cup of coffee and breakfast, taking a seat near Wolf, who looked like the living dead.

"get much sleep? you look undead."

"Brains..." he joked

"Look at that! someone developed a sense of humor overnight..." Fox said, grinning. Wolf finished his breakfast and headed out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Fox asked himself, recapping the previous conversation

* * *

Wolf sighed as he wrapped the presents. There were four. One for the required samus, and a few for his friends and one for Fox...

"Well, it's been nice knowing you my soft, wooly friend." He folded it neatly, placing it in the box labeled Fox. He was still confused about the dream. What did he mean by that last sentence 'promise you won't have regrets'

"Knock knock! I'm coming in"

"One minute... is that you Fox?"

"Yeah! I'm coming in!"

"No you're not." Wolf said, quickly locking the door.

"Dude, are you still mad?" Fox asked.

"About?" Wolf said, stuffing the presents in his closet.

"I'm coming in..."

"Suit yourself..." Wolf sighed. Fox opened the door to find Wolf working out. He continued to lift, pretending not to notice him there.

"I was wondering... do you want to go out... sometime... Friday?" Fox choked out, turning a bright shade of red.

"Ya know, I'd like that." Wolf said after deep thought, leaning in for a kiss.

'Weird', Fox thought. 'Candied yams...'

* * *

Sardchark here. I don't own any characters here. Any resemblance to real life persons means you're pretty messed up. I kid! I kid! Anyway, this is my First ssb one shot. Flames warm my oatmeal; there's really no point...

Pit: What the hell! I'm not even in this one!

Sonic: Neither am I. You should have let me at least ride in the car... or something

Leo: Um...

shush! anyway, i'm getting a jumpshtart on mah christmas storys...


End file.
